Ladies and Gentlemen
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: He walks onto his stage, smirking at his audience. . . a group of shnobi, kunai leveled in front of them. His smirk grows. They are so confident. . .


**Ladies And Gentlemen**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or "Ladies and Gentlemen" the song is by. . .Saliva.**

**This just kinda came to me… as I was typing it, it turned out differently than I wanted.. . but that's ok… the first time is a mission that he's sent on when he's a little kid, then it's when he's fighting Sasori. I really hope you like it. The song just always remindes me of Kankuro.**

**& & & &**

Ladies and gentlemen please  
Would you bring your attention to me?  
For a feast for your eyes to see  
An explosion of catastrophe

**He walks onto his stage, smirking at his audience. . . a group of shnobi, kunai leveled in front of them. His smirk grows. They are so confident. Especially when they see him. Dressed in simple black, a cat-eared hood on his head, an antique puppet by his side. After all, what threat does he hold? He is just a single man with a wooden puppet chattering beside him. Puppets are entertainment, not weapons right?**

Like nothing you've ever seen before  
Watch closely as I open this door  
Your jaws will be on the floor  
After this you'll be begging for more

**The shinobi facing him release their kunai. The weapons whistle towards their single opponent and they smirk, knowing he will die soon. A sudden clash of metal on metal resounds through the air and they start, surprised. Kunai came from the puppet, blocking their attack. The puppeteer smirks, then swings out his hand, releasing more kunai, sending them straight towards the shinobi.**

Welcome to the show  
Please come inside  
Ladies and gentlemen

**The shinobi scream out in pain as the kunai slash into them. Their opponent smirks again, looking over at his puppet. Just a toy, eh? Well, this must be the most dangerous toy ever then. His hand swings out again and the shinobi wince. A small bomb lands in the space beween them, a fuse burning. He smirks, counting down silently until. . . BOOM!**

Boom  
Do you want it?  
Boom  
Do you need it?  
Boom  
Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen

**The smoke bomb explodes, a cloud of poisoned smoke spreading over the area. It doesn't bother him, but then, poison hasn't bothered him since he was five. His opponents, however, aren't so lucky. They scream in pain as the poison starts to eat at their nerves, paralyzing them. The puppeteer turns, walking away, leaving them to suffer and die, a cold smirk on his painted lips. **

Boom  
Do you want it?  
Boom  
Do you need it?

Boom  
Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen

**He rolls out his scrolls, saying the word that releases his puppets, chakra strings glimmering as they attach to the weapons. His face paint has changed patterns, showing his growth, his change. He faces his opponent calmly this time, his eyes not on the man before him, but on the white bird disappearing into the blue sky. That bird holds one dear to him and he will do anything to get that one back.**

Ladies and gentlemen good evening  
You've seen that seeing is believing  
Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding  
Please check to see if you're still breathing

**He sends his puppets out, one after another, releasing a flurry of attacks. Somehow, his opponent keeps blocking or dodging his attacks. He grows frustrated, releasing needles and kunai, poison dripping from the weapons. He sends one puppet behind his opponent, catching him inside it. His second puppet flies apart as he smirks, positioning the poisoned weapons over his captured opponent. **

Hold tight cause the show it not over  
If you will please move in closer  
Your about to be bowled over  
By the wonders you're about to behold here

**The weapons fly into the slots of the first puppet, the one holding his captured opponent, hitting home with distinctive thunks. He smirks, opening the puppet, then the smirk falls as he reveals what is inside. His opponent is no more than a clone, made of sand, which trickles from the puppet. The fight progresses, ending with him falling to the sand, a bleeding wound in his chest. The wound is poisoned and he can feel it rushing through his veins. It is a new poison, one he has never felt before and he is almost impressed. **

Welcome to the show  
Please come inside  
Ladies and gentlemen

**As darkness pulls him into its embrace, he has two thoughts that linger. He must get the one stolen from him back and to strengthen his attacks. His opponent was the strongest he had faced in a long time. He knows that he has to get stronger if he is going to protect his family. But he can do that. He's done it before. And he'll do it again. **

Boom  
Do you want it?  
Boom  
Do you need it?  
Boom  
Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen  
[x6]


End file.
